ARNMD 90th Annual Conference Social Neuroscience: Gene x Environment x Brain x Body Project Summary/Abstract Advances in our understanding of gene-environment interactions and their impact on the functioning of the body and mind have led to significant new discoveries in the field of social neuroscience, which acknowledges the important effects that the social environment has upon the brain and body. These advances have promise for improving the understanding of core defects related to a broad spectrum of neuropsychiatric disorders as well as many other aspects of physical and mental health and vitality. This meeting will focus on bringing together basic neuroscientists, social scientists and clinical investigators to discuss recent advances in this evolving field. The goal of this meeting is to advance knowledge of the neural bases underlying both positive and adverse social interactions, the impact of these social experiences on the brain and body, and to open a dialogue between clinicians and basic scientists to improve treatment options for patient populations and intervention strategies for those at risk. The program will canvas a diverse range of topics, from fear conditioning to the implementation of treatment strategies in the workplace, and is designed to closely link advances in animal model systems with human studies. With this structure, this meeting will highlight the implications of social experiences and stress on basic neuroscience and physiology, and the potential translational nature of such findings to the clinic and general public. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: ARNMD 90th Annual Conference Social Neuroscience: Gene x Environment x Brain x Body Project Narrative The goal of this meeting will be to provide a state of the art view of advances in knowledge related to gene-environment interactions affected by the social environment, their impact on the body and mind, and the implications of such findings to broaden our understanding of the evolving field of social neuroscience. Attendees will gain an understanding of the importance of studies of both positive and negative social interactions on brain, body, and behavior and their relevance for understanding and treating clinical disorders. Through publication of the proceedings, information that will be critical to future research and clinical care will be provided to a wider audience.